Equipo Ocho: ¡Presente!
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Las primeras impresiones de Kurenai de sus nuevos estudiantes. [ONESHOT.]


**Equipo Ocho: Presente.**

Kurenai contó hasta diez. Luego, volvió a contar hasta cien. Tras hacer eso, contó hasta mil. Ooooh, iba a ser un largo, largo día.

Por un lado, tenía a la timidísima e introvertida heredera Hyuuga, que estaba, al parecer, practicando la jutsu de la invisibilidad en su mente, tratando de encogerse lo más posible. Kurenai dudaba que pudiera meter más los hombros o la cabeza, los dedos moviéndose nerviosamente, sin alzar la vista.

El chico Aburame, aunque igualmente callado, no mostraba el nerviosismo que Hinata (nadie podría, francamente), simplemente estaba callado, cruzado de brazos y Kurenai se preguntó si la estaría observando o simplemente estaría esperando alguna orden. Nunca había llegado a trabajar con nadie del clan Aburame aunque su reputación los precedía.

Y el Inuzuka…

- ¡Bien hecho, Akamaru¡Ven acá!

Mantuvo un suspiro. En los momentos desde que había entrado, no se había quedado quieto, ya fuera agachándose a tomar a su perro o a sentarse, pararse, hincarse. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos y ya había cruzado la habitación tres veces.

Se había esforzado mucho para llegar a ser jounin. Claro que hubiese preferido evitar el hecho de que le podían dar un equipo que entrenar, pero no iba a dejarse vencer por algo así. Seguramente las habilidades de los tres chicos podrían compenetrarse, no los habrían puesto juntos de no haber sido así.

- Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino. – habló tranquilamente, viendo a Kiba (y su cachorro, Akamaru) voltear hacia ella, a Hinata ver a través de su fleco, Shino apenas haciendo un leve gesto para indicar que escuchaba. – A partir de este momento están bajo mi cuidado. Vamos a ir a practicar a los bosques, quiero ver qué tal están sus habilidades y qué deficiencias tienen. Vamos.

Hinata había palidecido pero se puso de pie, las manos frente a ella, mordiéndose los labios. Akamaru había brincado de los brazos de Kiba a los de la chica, lamiéndole la cara y haciéndole sonreír mientras que Kiba, al parecer ya amigo de ella, le decía que no se preocupara. Shino no se movió.

- ¿Shino?

- No me puedo acercar, sensei. – dijo finalmente Aburame, enderezándose.

- ¿Por qué, Shino?

- Mis kikai detectan veneno en _él._

Shino indicó con la barbilla hacia Kiba, quién sólo resopló.

- ¡Claro que sí¡Akamaru tiene pulgas, no lo puedo dejar así!

Aún con los lentes, se podía sentir la mirada de Shino, misma que pronosticaba una muerte larga y cruel al Inuzuka con todo y cachorro.

Kurenai volvió a contar hasta diez. Luego a cien. Luego…

- … y Shikamaru… todo lo que se le propone, dice que es demasiado trabajo. – se quejó Azuma tras su quinto cigarrillo en menos de media hora, a la semana de que hubiesen tenido a sus estudiantes. – Con trabajos consigo que acepte practicar. _Ino_ tiene más control en ellos dos que yo.

- Al menos uno tiene control. – Kakashi ni siquiera apartó la mirada de su libro, a pesar de que se veía más cansado de lo que Kurenai lo hubiese visto nunca. – Naruto y Sasuke pelean por tenerlo a la vez y Sakura siempre dice que Sasuke tiene la razón aunque a veces no la tiene y… - el copy-nin no terminó su frase, simplemente cambió de hoja.

Los dos voltearon a verla. Siendo que recién había sido ascendida al grado de jounin, todavía no estaba muy acostumbrada a hablar con ellos. Gai había estado hacía un rato, alabando a sus tres alumnos. Ella hubiese querido que se quedara para poder preguntarle más sobre Neji. Con Hyuuga-sama diciéndole que se lavaba las manos de Hinata, no tenía forma de saber más sobre el Estilo del Puño Gentil que con el primo de su estudiante… pero tras cinco minutos, Gai había terminado perdiendo al piedra-papel-tijeras con Kakashi y había exclamado que daría doscientas vueltas en castigo alrededor de Konoha.

Cuando se fue, Kakashi había mencionado que los estudiantes de Gai debían de estarlo cansando más de lo debido aunque ya tuvieran un año con él, porque en cualquier otra ocasión habría dado quinientas vueltas.

¿Cómo estaban ella y sus estudiantes? Kiba y Shino discutían casi todo el día. Bueno, Kiba discutía con Shino, Shino no decía nada, ni para bien o para mal. A veces Hinata tenía la influencia para calmar al Inuzuka (por lo que había podido escuchar, al parecer Hinata había ayudado a Akamaru en una ocasión y eso había sido suficiente para que Kiba y el cachorro se volvieran extremadamente leales a la tímida Hyuuga) y también parecía llevarse bien con Shino (o al menos no se ponía demasiado nerviosa junto a él), pero en las prácticas era la que más atrás iba, por no decir que el trabajo de equipo entre los tres todavía era nulo.

Sin embargo, sonrió, tomando su copa de sake.

- Estamos progresando.

- ¡Kiba-kun, lo siento tanto! – entre las lágrimas en sus ojos y el sonrojo, además de que sus manos temblaban, Hinata parecía todo menos una kunoichi. Eso, al mes que llevaban de práctica, le empezaba a provocar una profunda desilusión a la jounin.

Sabía que Hinata tenía facultades, pero mientras no empezara a confiar en sí misma, esas habilidades se perderían. No ayudaba, claro, el trato que recibía en su hogar.

- No es nada, Hinata. – aseguró Kiba, alzándose el pantalón donde había una herida que sangraba. - ¿Ves? Nada. ¿No tienes de tus pomadas milagrosas?

Parpadeó. - ¿Pomadas?

- Sí, sensei. – Kiba sonrió, indicando con la mirada a Hinata, que se había sonrojado aunque trataba de detener el temblor de sus manos mientras sacaba un pequeño frasco de su kit de proviciones al igual que unas vendas. – Ella las hace. Ayudan a que todo cicatrice mucho más rápido.

- ¿Es eso cierto?

- S… son c-con las hierbas de m-mi madre, Kurenai-sensei… - murmuró la kunoichi levemente, sin dejar de aplicarle la pomada a Kiba, Shino cerca pero no lo suficiente por el pulguicida que usaba. Sin embargo, la jounin notó que Kiba se rascaba el cabello.

- ¿De verdad? – le sonrió a Hinata. – Es una gran habilidad. ¿Qué tal funcionan, Kiba?

- ¡Increíble, sensei! Duelen menos que las de muchos medic-nin y cicatrizan más rápido. – Akamaru ladró. - ¡Cierto! También le sirven a Akamaru.

- Lis-listo, Kiba-kun. – Hinata se levantó, guardando sus materiales, mientras que Inuzuka se ponía de pie de un salto, probando la pierna herida apoyándola suavemente en el suelo.

- Estupendo, Hinata, gracias.

- El insecticida. – Shino habló entonces, acercándose a sus dos compañeros. Kurenai evitó contener el aliento: era la primera vez en todo el mes que llevaban como un equipo que los tres jóvenes genin estaban tan cerca, sin pleitos. – Mis kikai ya no lo sienten.

- Lo dejé de usar. – gruñó Kiba, rascándose la nuca que Akamaru se rascaba con ímpetu la cabeza.

- Ki… Kiba-kun no quiere hacerle daño a tus kikai, Shino-kun. – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Shino observó a Kiba unos momentos antes de estirar la mano, permitiendo que algunos de sus insectos salieran de su cuerpo y fueran unos hacia el cachorro y otros hacia el genin.

- ¡Qué demo…?

- Confía en mí. – fue lo único que dijo Shino, mientras sus insectos flotaban alrededor del cuerpo de Akamaru e Inuzuka. Tras unos momentos así, los kikai volvieron a Shino.

- ¿Qué…¡Hey¡Ya no tengo comezón! – Akamaru, tras oler su cuerpo, ladró, moviendo la cola. - ¡Y Akamaru tampoco!

- Mis kikai se encargaran a partir de ahora. – eso, en traducción Shino-español, era una disculpa por los problemas a la vez que un agradecimiento. La sonrisa de Kiba le cubrió todo el rostro, Akamaru captando por el cambio de olor lo que pasaba y festejó con un ladrido. Kurenai los observó sin disimular su sorpresa… y su agrado por los cambios que se habían dado.

- ¡Genial¡Gracias, Shino!

- Hmm.

- ¿Sabes? Casi toda mi familia tiene el mismo problema que…

Una mirada de Shino, incluso a través de los lentes. Sorpresivamente, Kiba rió, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro al Aburame.

- Okay, okay, sólo bromeaba.

Kurenai sonrió y vio a Hinata, sorprendida, cuando escuchó una pequeña risa de ella. La chica se había cubierto los labios con una mano, pero sin embargo era obvio que si sus hombros estaban temblando esa vez, era en señal de estar divertida.

Progreso. No importaba si era mucho o poco, era progreso definitivo.

- Vamos equipo, tenemos una misión que terminar. – dijo la jounin, empezando a caminar nuevamente, escuchando los tres pasos de sus estudiantes que, por primera vez, iban a la par.


End file.
